Breath Condensate collectors are known. For example, application number GB 2427686 discloses, in its broadest aspect:
A breath condensate collector comprising: a chamber having a breath inlet port, an air inlet port and an outlet port; a one-way valve, located in said air inlet port, to allow flow of air into the chamber, whilst resisting flow of air or breath out of the chamber; a sample collector, adapted to receive air from the chamber outlet, and having air exhaust means; cooling means, to promote, in use, condensation of vapour from breath entering the sample collector; and characterised by the feature that the flow path from the breath inlet port to the sample collector is unimpeded by a valve.
Application GB 2427686 also discloses the following prior art:
Determination of the concentration of metabolites present in exhaled breath is useful for a number of clinical indications. One such metabolite is hydrogen peroxide, and elevated levels of this in exhaled breath can be indicative of pulmonary dysfunction. Apparatus for the collection breath condensate are known in themselves. One such device is illustrated in FIG. 1. The device consists essentially of a tube 1 with a side-arm 2. Within the tube are two one-way valves, 3 and 4, located either side of the side arm. The side arm acts as a mouthpiece, and may be specifically shaped to assist sealing by a user's lips. During use, a patient inserts the mouthpiece into their mouth, and is instructed to breathe through their mouth (rather than nose). As they breathe in, the valve arrangement allows air to pass through the lower one-way valve, 4, with the upper valve, 3, remaining closed, as indicated in FIG. 1(a). As they breathe out, the lower valve 4 closes, and the upper valve opens, causing the air to pass through the upper portion of the tube 1. Breath condensate then collects on the inner surface of the tube 1, from where it may be harvested. Cooling may be applied to the outside of the tube, 1, to promote condensation.
In one such type of apparatus, the upper valve 3, is of a so-called “duckbill” configuration—a generally dome-shaped configuration, made of a rubber-like material, and having a slit at the domed end, forming a pair of lip-like structures. This is illustrated in cross-section in FIG. 1. In its relaxed state, the duckbill valve is in a closed configuration. A decreased pressure within the dome of the valve, as would be experienced during inhalation tends to maintain this closed configuration. An increased pressure within the dome, as would be experienced during exhalation against the now closed second valve, 4, causes the valve to open. It is known that, during storage, one-way valves (and especially those of the “duckbill” configuration) tend to stick in their “at rest” state. In consequence, the device may prevent a user from exhaling. Unless rectified by an informed user before use, this phenomenon may cause alarm. Whilst an informed adult user might recognise the problem, and take actions to remedy it, a child may tend to become distressed, or annoyed.
The passage of air through the valve systems also tends to offer some resistance to breathing. For informed and cooperative users, with relatively good lung function, this is usually not problematic, but can become a significant drawback in situations where communication with the patient, or subject, is difficult.
In addition, devices of this nature require the user to consciously breathe through their mouths, rather than through their nose. Again, when used with informed and cooperative users this is usually not problematic, but can become problematic where communication with the patient, or subject, is difficult.
Finally, devices of this nature are relatively complex, and require multiple one-way valves, located within the body of a narrow tube, in order to function. This tends to increase manufacture costs.
All of these problems with current devices become especially heightened in the field of veterinary, and especially equine, healthcare. In these situations, the subject animal is likely to be restless, uncooperative, and easily alarmed. On top of this, meaningful communication is impossible.
Since that invention, it has been discovered that the type of sample collected in conventional collectors usually comprises a mixture of aerosol and true condensate.
None of the current breath condensate collectors facilitates the collection of both types of sample separately.
Both are useful to the analyst, but for different diagnostic purposes. As there is therefore a need for a condensate collector, which makes easy the collection of samples enriched in condensate or aerosol.
In addition, it has been observed that existing breath condensate collection technology can cause problems for those who need to take a quick sample—perhaps for a drug test before a horse race—or those who need to take a sample outside of a well—equipped clinical environment, such as travelling vets.
Of course, such environments present a greater risk of contamination to samples, and the high risk of contamination is something which previous examples of the art have suffered, perhaps due to their complexity, or perhaps due to the difficulties presented to the person who would try to clean them.
It is an object of the present invention to attempt to provide a solution to these and other problems.